Red Strikes Back
Synopsis The dogs find themselves in another situation where they follow Red. They end up at the witch's house from "Hansel and Gretel". There, they are ordained by the witch to feed Red until she is plump enough to be eaten. Plot Little Dog is back in the woods happily playing in nature. When the Big Dog asks him where the food is, Little Dog suggests they eat moss, cattail roots, earthworms, and the same dead squirrel the last time they searched, only it's decomposed a little. They spot a can of cheese whiz, but before they can eat it, Red pops out of her basket and tells them that the cheese whiz is for her and her granny. She invites them to come along with her. Little Dog is skeptical at first, recalling how the three bears beat them up the last time they went with her. When she coaxes them that the cheese is smokey barbecue flavored, they're convinced and they head off. At Granny's house, the wolf is attacking Granny and eats her. Inside his stomach, she warns him that she'll give him terrible gas once she's digested. The trio passes by the house, not having seen a thing and avoiding all the warning signs telling them to turn back. They arrive at a house decorated with sweets. The dogs marvel in awe at the sight of the house and start eating it. This draws the attention of the owner of the house, who happens to be the witch awaiting the arrival of Hansel and Gretel. She asks Red if she's Gretel, and she says she's not. The witch decides to settle on her and the dogs. When they enter the house, the witch literally whips up a meal for Red to make her put on some weight so she can eat her later. The dogs want a bite of the meal, but the witch stops them and kicks them out. While Red is enjoying her feast, the witch takes a bite of Red's hood. Red feels provoked and kicks the witch in the shin. Furious, the witch traps Red in a cage and brings the dogs back, turning them into her lackeys to feed Red as much food as possible until she's fat enough. After 2 years and 8 months of feeding her, the dogs are exhausted and Red is so fat she can't fit in her cage anymore. The witch creates a cannon that fires Red in the air, turns into a frog and swallows Red whole. When she changes back, she still has room in her stomach, eyeing the dogs. Trapped, the dogs beg for some cheese whiz, which the witch takes out. She then squirts some onto their eats and, in a curtain of darkness, devours them. The end of the episode shows the dogs and Red settling in the witch's stomach, awaiting the inevitable. Gallery IMG 6224.PNG IMG 6225.PNG IMG 6226.PNG IMG 6227.PNG IMG 6228.PNG 1016758 483535731734062 159288106 n.jpg IMG 6231.PNG IMG 6230.PNG IMG 6229.PNG IMG 6232.PNG IMG_6233.PNG IMG_6234.PNG IMG_6235.PNG IMG_6236.PNG IMG_6237.PNG IMG_6238.PNG IMG_6239.PNG IMG_6240.PNG IMG_6241.PNG IMG_6242.PNG IMG_6243.PNG IMG_6244.PNG IMG_6246.PNG IMG_6248.PNG IMG_6249.PNG IMG_6250.PNG IMG_6251.PNG IMG_6261.PNG IMG_6262.PNG IMG_6263.PNG IMG_6371.PNG IMG_6372.PNG IMG_6373.PNG IMG_6374.PNG IMG_6375.PNG IMG_6376.PNG IMG_6377.PNG IMG_6378.PNG IMG_6379.PNG IMG_6380.PNG IMG_6381.PNG IMG_6382.PNG IMG_6383.PNG IMG_6384.PNG IMG_6385.PNG IMG_6386.PNG IMG_6387.PNG IMG_6388.PNG IMG_6389.PNG IMG_6390.PNG IMG_6391.PNG IMG_6392.PNG IMG_6393.PNG IMG_6394.PNG IMG_6395.PNG IMG_6396.PNG IMG_6397.PNG IMG_6398.PNG IMG_6399.PNG IMG_6400.PNG IMG_6402.PNG IMG_6403.PNG IMG_6404.PNG IMG_6405.PNG IMG_6406.PNG IMG_6408.PNG IMG_6409.PNG IMG_6410.PNG IMG_6411.PNG IMG_6412.PNG IMG_6413.PNG IMG_6415.PNG IMG_6416.PNG IMG_6417.PNG IMG_6418.PNG IMG_6419.PNG IMG_6420.PNG IMG_6421.PNG IMG_6422.PNG IMG_6423.PNG IMG_6424.PNG IMG_6425.PNG IMG_6426.PNG IMG_6427.PNG IMG_6428.PNG IMG_6429.PNG IMG_6430.PNG IMG_6434.PNG IMG_6433.PNG IMG_6431.PNG IMG_6435.PNG IMG_6436.PNG IMG_6438.PNG IMG_6440.PNG IMG_6439.PNG IMG_6441.PNG IMG_6442.PNG IMG_6443.PNG IMG_6444.PNG IMG_6445.PNG IMG_6446.PNG IMG_6447.PNG IMG_6448.PNG IMG_6449.PNG IMG_6450.PNG IMG_6451.PNG IMG_6452.PNG IMG_6453.PNG IMG_6454.PNG IMG_6455.PNG IMG_6456.PNG IMG_6457.PNG IMG_6458.PNG IMG_6459.PNG IMG_6460.PNG IMG_6461.PNG IMG_6462.PNG IMG_6463.PNG IMG_6464.PNG IMG_6465.PNG IMG_6466.PNG IMG_6467.PNG IMG_6468.PNG IMG_6469.PNG IMG_6470.PNG IMG_6472.PNG IMG_6473.PNG IMG_6474.PNG IMG_6475.PNG IMG_6476.PNG IMG_6477.PNG IMG_6478.PNG IMG_6479.PNG IMG_6480.PNG IMG_6481.PNG IMG_6482.PNG IMG_6484.PNG IMG_6483.PNG IMG_6485.PNG IMG_6486.PNG IMG_6487.PNG IMG_6488.PNG IMG_6489.PNG IMG_6490.PNG IMG_6491.PNG IMG_6492.PNG IMG_6494.PNG IMG_6495.PNG IMG_6496.PNG IMG_6497.PNG IMG_6498.PNG IMG_6499.PNG IMG_6501.PNG IMG_6502.PNG IMG_6503.PNG IMG_6504.PNG IMG_6505.PNG IMG_6506.PNG IMG_6507.PNG IMG_6508.PNG IMG_6509.PNG IMG_6510.PNG IMG_6511.PNG IMG_6512.PNG IMG_6513.PNG IMG_6514.PNG IMG_6515.PNG IMG_6516.PNG IMG_6517.PNG IMG_6518.PNG IMG_6520.PNG IMG_6521.PNG IMG_6522.PNG IMG_6523.PNG IMG_6524.PNG IMG_6525.PNG IMG_6526.PNG IMG_6527.PNG IMG_6528.PNG IMG_6529.PNG IMG_6530.PNG IMG_6531.PNG IMG_6532.PNG IMG_6533.PNG IMG_6534.PNG IMG_6535.PNG IMG_6536.PNG IMG_6537.PNG IMG_6538.PNG IMG_6539.PNG IMG_6540.PNG IMG_6541.PNG IMG_6542.PNG IMG_6572.PNG IMG_6573.PNG IMG_6574.PNG IMG_6575.PNG IMG_6576.PNG IMG_6577.PNG IMG_6578.PNG IMG_6579.PNG IMG_6580.PNG IMG_6582.PNG IMG_6583.PNG IMG_6584.PNG IMG_6585.PNG IMG_6586.PNG IMG_6587.PNG IMG_6588.PNG IMG_6589.PNG IMG_6590.PNG IMG_6592.PNG IMG_6593.PNG IMG_6594.PNG IMG_6595.PNG IMG_6596.PNG IMG_6597.PNG IMG_6598.PNG IMG_6599.PNG IMG_6600.PNG IMG_6601.PNG IMG_6602.PNG IMG_6603.PNG IMG_6604.PNG IMG_6605.PNG IMG_6606.PNG IMG_6607.PNG IMG_6608.PNG IMG_6610.PNG IMG_6611.PNG IMG_6742.PNG IMG_6743.PNG IMG_6744.PNG IMG_6745.PNG IMG_6747.PNG|Trun Out the Life IMG_6748.PNG Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:2 Stupid Dogs